


This Kiss, This Kiss

by Blackbeyond



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Fics [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Establishing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Oral Fixation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">prodigalqueer: I really want a First-Kiss fic, where Harry initiates it in the middle of doing something mundane with Eggsy like paperwork. He looks over at Eggsy, at the way his hair shines golden in the office light. Eggsy looks up and catches his eyes and *grins*, before turning back to the task at hand. And suddenly, Harry realizes what Merlin has been telling him for months: the younger man’s in love with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">So he leans over and kisses Eggsy, taking him completely by surprise and it is cute and fluffy and</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Someone do this for me pls I need it like burning</span>
</p><p>And I have no impulse control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Kiss, This Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProdigalQueer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigalQueer/gifts).



> Spence is to blame.

It’s really silly now that he thinks about it, something he should have seen since he picked Eggsy up from the police station, since Eggsy smirked at him in the mirror at the shop.

Eggsy is in love with him.

And he’s in love with Eggsy.

Why the fuck did it take so long? Harry wonders briefly, lips moving against Eggsy’s as he twists his hand in a mess of blond hair, determined to taste as much of the young man as he possibly could. It’s a little difficult, bodies still stuck in chairs with armrests, a table separating them, but Harry couldn’t wait another moment.

Eggsy is in love with him.

Such a simple thing really, to notice (he was a spy for god’s sake!), though for some reason the signs have passed straight over Harry’s head. The soft looks that Merlin insisted Eggsy gave him in the middle of briefings, the gentle laughter that Harry always managed to conjure from Eggsy even when no one else could.

It’s a highlighter that captures his attention.

Eggsy is across the table from him, lips wrapped around the top of a highlighter, eyes scanning the document before him. The boy had offered to help him with his paperwork following his transition to Arthur (and really that should have been his first clue), and Harry enjoys his company, the comforting presence of Eggsy making the time go by faster. He’s always more productive.

Except for today.

Because he looks up to say something to Eggsy, and he’s taken off guard by how obscene Eggsy looks with the highlighter in his mouth. He refuses to believe that Eggsy doesn’t know what he’s doing, tongue poking out before it retreats back into his mouth while the highlighter is pushed farther in.

Harry has to look away briefly, adjusting his trousers before lifting his eyes once more.

This time Eggsy notices, meeting Harry’s eyes and smiling gently around the highlighter before his cheeks flush and the young man buries himself in the paperwork again.

It’s like Harry’s never seen Eggsy before, drawn in by the flush of the boy’s cheeks, the movement of his mouth. It makes him really see Eggsy. The way his hair seems to absorb the light that’s shining through the window, the way he taps his foot against his chair when he’s frustrated, the way he softens every time he checks his phone and sees a text from his mother or sister, the way he- the way he-

Fuck, he was in love with Eggsy.

And Eggsy is in love with him. He thinks. Probably. Chances are high.

Harry loses himself, staring at Eggsy, drinking in his appearance when Eggsy snaps his head up, feeling the weight of Harry’s gaze.

“Harry?”

“I love you.”

The highlighter falls out of Eggsy’s hand.

“I- what?”

“I love you,” Harry repeats, standing up and reaching across the table to stroke Eggsy’s cheek with his thumb, moving it to trace the boy’s bottom lip, red from being bitten by a shell-shocked Eggsy. 

“You mean it.” The words are incredulous, Eggsy bringing his hand up to touch Harry’s.

The older man nods, beginning to worry at how long Eggsy is taking to process this information. What if he was wrong? What if Eggsy hadn’t expected this and didn’t feel the same.

The worries disappear the moment Eggsy lurches across the table, kissing Harry hard and fast in happiness, eyes shimmering with happy tears.

“Me too, I mean, fuck, I love you too Harry.”

Harry smiles against the next kiss, feels the movement of Eggsy’s lips as the young man mutters about how he thought Harry would never want him back, how he’s loved Harry for forever, how he’s waited so long for this.

“We should,” Harry pulls away from Eggsy, “really go somewhere more comfortable.”

“Fuck that,” Eggsy mumbles, crawling on top of the table and pulling Harry on top of him, “I’ve been waiting too long for this.”

Harry manages to briefly wonder if the office door is locked before he lets himself enjoy the warmth of Eggsy’s body against him, content to kiss Eggsy for as long as he would let him.


End file.
